In radio communication, such as those facilitated by cellular networks, the channel characteristics of a signal received by a receiver may vary with time. For example, one channel characteristic may be the noisiness of a channel quantified as a signal-to-noise-power-ratio (SNR). Another channel characteristic may be a Doppler shift, which results from the physical motion of the receiver antenna.
A channel estimation filter may be employed to account for particular channel characteristics of the received signal. Moreover, different channel estimation filters may be selected as channel characteristics change over time.